


love me (or leave me here)

by breakthesewallsdown



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Reunions, Social Media AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakthesewallsdown/pseuds/breakthesewallsdown
Summary: more one shots for a Social Media AU I am writing on Twitter (@sapphicau).Travel vlogger Maggie and photographer Alex meet in Italy. You could call it serendipity.





	1. you can take this heart

**Author's Note:**

> After spending 4 days together and catching feelings, Maggie broke things off before flying to Sweden. Alex wants to say goodbye. So they talk at the airport. Basically. It would make more sense if you read the AU on Twitter :')

There’s a thing to be said about airports. Alex isn’t sure she likes them that much. Or she does, sometimes. It’s like a double edged sword. On the one hand there’s a lot of happy, emotional reunions—people falling into each other’s arms, loved ones finally seeing each other again, a mother and her kids getting to hug the dad again. It’s beautiful. But, on the other hand, an airport is a haven of heartbreaking goodbyes too. 

Alex hopes this won’t be a case of the latter. But she knows better than to get her hopes up. Maggie has told her it’s not going to happen, yet here she is being a hopeless romantic, hoping that chasing your girl to the airport as a romantic gesture will make her want to try. But that’s the thing. Alex is a hopeless romantic and she always sees the best in things, always thinks love is enough to make something work. 

The fact that she links the word _love_ with _Maggie_ just like that doesn’t even scare her. Not really. She knows it should, because, hell, she's barely known Maggie for a week. But she’s never met a person that makes her feel this at home so easily. She can just talk to everything and anything and Maggie will get it. They click. Maggie made Alex’s heart settle in her chest, made it beat with purpose. 

She’s such a cheesy cliché. 

But as she’s making her way through the airport she can’t help but have hope. Because Maggie agreed to see her, agreed to talk to her once more. Maybe Maggie wants to be with her, too. Maybe she’s just scared. Maybe she needs a little, gentle shove in the right direction. 

They agreed to meet at check-in, because that’d be easiest to find. And Alex can’t go any further than that. Unless she goes all the way and buys the first plane ticket there is just to get through security, but she thinks that’s just one step too far. Even though Maggie would be worth it. 

When she sees her she stops in her tracks. She looks adorable. Her suitcase is almost bigger than her and Alex’s heart swells in her chest at the sight of the smaller woman typing away on her phone. Her foot is tapping against the floor, almost in an impatient manner, and Alex starts walking again. It’s only when she’s in hearing distance that she speaks up. 

“Hey,” 

Maggie’s fingers clench around her phone and her foot stills, before she looks up at Alex. There’s a scared look in her eyes, almost as if she wants to run, but she squares her shoulders and sets her jaw. It makes Alex lose a little bit of her courage, seeing Maggie so stand-offish. 

“Alex,” she says. Alex realizes she’s trying to sound distant, but there’s an affectionate lilt to her voice. 

“I—I just wanted to say goodbye,” 

Maggie tilts her head, shoving her phone in her back pocket and letting go of the handle on her suitcase so she can turn towards Alex. They engage in a little stare-down for a few seconds, before Maggie drops her gaze and her shoulders sag. 

“That’s why you chased me all the way to the airport?” 

“Yes,” Alex says. Too quickly. And then, “No.”

Maggie sighs softly, just barely, then pleads, “Alex..”

It’s intuitive, but Alex reaches out for her hand. She’s pleased when Maggie doesn’t pull away. 

“I can’t let you go without trying,” Alex admits, “You can’t expect me to just accept a dumb text conversation and not do anything about it.” 

“What I said is true, Alex,” Maggie says carefully, “It could never work,” 

“How do you know that?” 

Maggie squeezes her hand, takes a small step closer. “Because you are amazing. And you deserve someone amazing. And I’m not that.” 

“You are,” 

It’s an immediate response and Maggie seems to be a little taken aback by it, because her hard exterior falters. For just a moment. And for a moment Alex sees those soft eyes staring back at her, scared and insecure and _longing_. But then Maggie blinks at it’s gone. 

“I’m truly not. And if you spend more than four days with me you’ll realize that.” 

“You won’t give me the chance to spend more than four days with you and prove you wrong.” 

“Because it’s _useless_ , Alex!” 

Alex startles at Maggie raising her voice, and she ends up taking a step back. 

“What? How can you say that?” 

“Because it’s true. I don’t—I don’t do relationships. I don’t,” she hesitates, “date. It’s just something I can’t do and it’s really nothing personal, because I _like you_. It just can’t happen.” 

“So, that’s it? That was your plan all along?”

Maggie rolls her eyes, “I didn’t have a _plan_ , Alex. That’s the whole point. I didn’t plan on meeting you and I didn’t plan on feeling like this.” 

Alex straightens up, “Feeling like what?” 

It seems like she wants to say something, like there’s words on the tip of her tongue begging to be spoken, but she swallows them and bites her lip. As if she’s scared she might slip up. It hurts to see her like this, but Alex knew better than to think they’d end up walking away hand in hand. 

“You were the exception to many of my rules, Alex,” Maggie says, then, voice soft. “But I can’t do _this_. No matter how much I might want to.” 

Alex’s face falls. Maggie notices, because hers does too. And it sucks, because Alex gets it, kind of. But it still hurts. So she nods and takes another small step back. 

“Then you have to say it.” 

“What? Alex..” 

Alex shakes her head to herself, tries to not give in to the urge to cry. “You have to say it out loud. Not over text. Please.” 

Maggie hesitates, Alex can tell by the way she’s looking everywhere except Alex’s face. Her fingers clench at her sides and she seems tense, so tense she’s about to snap in half. And Alex waits. She just waits. Because she knows Maggie has to leave soon and if Maggie doesn’t tell her then there’s still hope. Alex hates the faint fluttering of her heart as she looks at Maggie. 

“We can’t be together.” 

It’s said with a cracking voice and sad eyes. Maggie swallows heavily, turns her head so she doesn’t have to look at Alex anymore. And Alex crumbles. Her heart drops into her stomach and her eyes water. It hurts to look at her. But if these are her last few minutes of getting to see this beautiful woman, she’s going to make the most out of it. 

“I have to go.”

Alex can’t say anything. She’s tired and hurt and she just wants to get into bed and cry. But she’s stood frozen, eyes glued to Maggie’s face, taking every small little detail in. As if she’s scared to forget. As if she’ll ever be able to forget Maggie’s smile, or the dimples in her cheeks. As if she’ll forget her squinted eyes when she laughs, or the sound of Maggie breathing her name as Alex made love to her. She’ll never forget the press of Maggie’s lips on hers, or the feeling of their hands tangled together. 

“I’m sorry, Alex.” 

Alex starts to shake her head, runs her hand through her hair. It’s the only thing she can do when Maggie starts to walk backwards, suitcase in hand. It’s only when Maggie is turning and she’s almost at check-in that Alex moves. She speed-walks after Maggie, calls her name. 

Maggie turns around, surprised. Her eyes are wide and wet and there’s a sad curl to her lips, as if she’s trying not to cry herself. When she sees Alex there’s something in her eyes that makes Alex do what she does. 

Her left hand reaches for Maggie’s arm and pulls her in, while her right hand cups the back of Maggie’s neck and she kisses her. She’s scared, for a second, because Maggie freezes, but then they melt into each other and Maggie kisses back, the hand not on her suitcase curling in Alex’s jacket. They kiss and Alex’s heart is soaring. She knows it’s the end, but at least she wants it to be a good one.   
Maggie pulls back, presses two soft kisses against Alex’s lips and leans their foreheads together. She sighs. Her hand smooths out against Alex’s jacket, before she reaches up to cup Alex’s cheek. 

“You deserve everything, Alex,” 

“But I _want_ you.” 

Maggie smiles sadly, caresses Alex’s face. She doesn’t say anything, just presses in to kiss her again. It’s bittersweet and heartbreaking and Alex cries. There’s a single tear rolling down her cheek and Maggie pulls back when she realizes. She sighs, drops her hand from Alex’s face and takes a step back.

“See you around, Danvers,” 

Alex watches her walk away. “Yeah. I—I’ll see you, Mags,”


	2. love me baby please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has a showcase and Maggie flies from Iceland to National City to see her. There's a lot of feelings here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of my spoken dialogue for my social media AU on Twitter (@sapphicau)! 
> 
> https://twitter.com/sapphicau/status/1031874664971345920

Maggie is running late. 

_A lot_ late, actually. It’s currently almost a quarter past eleven, meaning Alex’s showcase ended fifteen minutes ago. She’s sitting next to Kara, who’s lowkey going over speed limit to be there in time before Alex leaves. They haven’t talked much, simply because they’re both trying to get there as soon as possible and they don’t want to get too distracted, but also because Maggie doesn’t know what to say. 

“What are you gonna tell her?” Kara asks when they’re in front of a red light. 

Maggie thinks that’s a really good question. She’s spent over twelve hours traveling today, thinking about what she was planning on saying, yet she’s come up blank. There’s a million things she feels she should say, but none of them seem good enough to right her wrongs. 

“Honestly? I’m not sure.” 

Kara hums as the light turns green. They don’t talk much on the way there. Kara just says some things about Maggie not letting fear stop her from loving someone, or just not holding back out of fear of things going wrong, because she could miss out on something good. And Maggie knows she’s right, knows she’s being stupid by pushing Alex away. She just hopes she’s not too late. 

When she pull up at the curb, Maggie looks outside. Kara seems to notice her hesitating as her hand reaches for the door. She gently grips Maggie’s forearm and smiles at her when the brunette looks back at her. 

“Good luck.”

Maggie smiles at her, takes a deep breath and exits the car. She’s not sure where to go or where she’ll find Alex, because there’s no one to be seen and the building where the showcase was is completely dark. Maggie’s not sure there’s still someone in there. She ends up doing the stairs up to the front door anyway. She groans frustratedly when the door is locked and there’s no one around. Glancing back around her shoulder, she can see Kara still parked, waiting. They look at each other, a frown on both their faces. 

It’s only when Maggie looks further across the street and sees her that she spurts into action. She jumps down the small flight of stairs and jogs across the street towards Alex, who’s unknowingly walking towards her car. When the first raindrops hit Maggie’s skin she sighs and rolls her eyes to herself, because _of course_. 

Alex is still walking, her head down and hands in her pocket. She seems deep in thought. Maggie figures that’s why it takes her three times before Alex hears her. 

“Alex!” 

Her voice is half drowned out by the rain falling down on them, but she stops in her tracks and lifts her head. Maggie feels like time is slowed down as Alex spins on her heel, her hair sticking to her cheeks, eyes wide and shocked. Maggie’s expression probably isn’t any different. 

“Maggie?” 

Maggie sighs in relief at the soft tone of Alex’s voice. She steps closer until she can count the freckles on Alex’s face. That’s when she lets her shoulders drop and runs her hands over her face, wiping the rain from her cheeks. 

“W-What are you doing here?” 

“I—I was supposed to be here earlier. Like, on time. For your showcase. I was, uh, I was supposed to be there. But my flight got delayed and so I was late and then we were stuck in traffic and I mean—”

“No, no,” Alex cuts her off carefully, “I mean. What are you doing _here_? I thought you were in Iceland.” 

“I was.” 

Alex frowns. “But now you’re.. not.” 

Maggie shakes her head, laughs to herself. It sounds sad and empty. “I’m not.” 

“I don’t understand.” 

“Honestly?” Maggie says, glancing up at Alex, “Me neither.” 

Alex looks at her. Really looks at her. Looks at Maggie from head to toe, her eyes pausing at Maggie’s face. And Maggie just lets her. She stands there and waits for Alex to say something, to give her something. Because she’s too scared to ask for anything, to tell her what she really wants. She’s not sure she’s allowed to anymore. 

“Why are you here?” 

Maggie hesitates then. Because there’s no going back after this. If she tells Alex now, if she hands Alex her heart, it’s the point of no return. If Alex knows how she feels and rejects her, it’s over. Maggie thinks it’s kind of ironic how the tables have turned this time. She wouldn’t blame Alex if she says no. 

“I wanted to see you.” 

“Why?” 

“Because I—” Maggie sighs, turns her head and runs her fingers through her hair, tugging loose a knot, before looking back at Alex, “Because I made a huge mistake.” 

Alex stays quiet, just looks at Maggie and waits for her to go on. To tell her what she needs to hear, just to be sure. Because she can’t stand to get her hopes up only for them to get crushed again. Her hands fidget at her pockets, not sure if she should shove them back in or if she should keep them busy. 

“I don’t know where to start, Alex,” Maggie says, desperation slipping into her voice, “I don’t know how to do this. I’ve never—I suck at relationships. And I know it’s a huge leap of faith to just show up here after what I did to you. And I know I don’t deserve anything after everything. I know it’s been, like, two months, but I just—I’m sorry,” 

Alex worries her lip between her teeth, “What are you saying?” 

Maggie throws her hands up, frustrated with herself for not being able to say what she actually came here to say, “What I’m trying to say is that I shouldn’t have left you like I did. I shouldn’t have broken things off with you. I should’ve listened to you and I should’ve given this a chance. I should’ve given _us_ a chance.”

“Maggie..” 

It’s raining now. Full on pouring. But Maggie doesn’t care. Alex doesn’t seem to care either. Maggie takes a step closer and she can almost feel Alex’s body heat radiating through their jackets now. 

“I know,” she says, stopping her from saying what they both know Alex was about to say, “I know this means nothing, but—”

“It means _everything_ , Maggie,” Alex says, then, “but I’ve gotten so used to getting over you and now that you’re here, I just—What does it mean? To you?” 

“I don’t know what any of it means,” Maggie says, watches how Alex’s face falls for a second, “but what I do know is that I want to find out. For once in my life I’m done with being scared and I’m done running. I want to be happy. With _you_.” 

There’s a small smile on Alex’s face now. It’s barely there, but Maggie sees it anyway. It makes her heart flutter and her chest ache at the same time, because even though Alex isn’t yelling at her to fuck off, it doesn’t mean all is well. Not at all. 

“If you still want that. If I’m not too late.” 

Alex tilts her head down as she closes her eyes. Her shoulders shake and for a second Maggie thinks she’s either crying or laughing, but then Alex looks back up and she realizes it’s both. There’s a smile on Alex’s face, yet her eyes are wet and there are tiny tears rolling down her cheeks, mingling with the rain. 

“You flew all the way from Iceland to tell me this in the pouring rain?” Alex asks, face serious again, though there’s some affection in her eyes. 

Maggie nods. 

“And you still dare and say you’re nothing special?” 

“I—”

Maggie doesn’t know what to say to that. Because Alex is looking at her like she’s the most precious thing she’s ever seen, as if she’s art herself, and it’s making her tingle all over. She sighs, ducks her head, tries to get herself together before looking back at Alex. Maggie notices she’s shivering now. 

“Do you remember what else I said?” 

“You said a lot of things.” It sounds a little bitter, but Maggie knows she deserves it. 

She shuffles closer, just a few inches, until they’re face to face. “Do you remember when I said that you deserve an amazing romance, with a woman who is absolutely crazy about you?” 

Alex’s face blanks and she nods, eyes wide, red-rimmed. Her hands ball into fists at her sides, because suddenly she’s nervous and she doesn’t know what to do with herself. She might just jump out of her own body at this point. 

“I do.” She mutters. “Remember, I mean.” 

Maggie smiles, then. It’s soft and dimpled and she can’t help but tilt her head, too. Just for good measure. 

“I’m right here.” She says, hoping Alex gets what she’s trying to say. “If you’ll have me.” 

The shock is evident on Alex’s face as she stares at Maggie, as if she can’t believe this is happening. As if she didn’t just get the girl after all. She’s looking at Maggie as if she’s afraid she’s being pranked, as if Maggie is going to start laughing in her face, telling her she’s just kidding. 

There’s no smile on her face, but there is a small frown and it worries Maggie. Maybe she’s going too fast. Maybe Alex needs some time, some distance. Maybe it’s all a little too much for her right now, especially after tonight. That’s why she takes a step back, shoves her hands into her back pockets. 

“I’m here for a couple of days. If you need time to think.”

Alex’s response is surprisingly quick. “I don’t want to think about it.”

“Oh.” Maggie says, heart dropping, “Okay.” 

She starts to make a turn, because clearly she’s been reading it all wrong, until she’s being spun around by her arm. Alex just gives her the time to get her balance, before her hands are on Maggie’s face and she’s kissing her. It’s still raining and Maggie’s clothes are all soaked, but in this moment she couldn’t care less, because Alex is kissing her – _finally_ – and Alex is smiling. She can feel it against her lips and it makes her smile in return. 

“I don’t have to think about it,” Alex says, words muttered against Maggie’s lips, their foreheads pressed together, “You’ve never been something I was doubting. You’re as clear as day to me.” 

A wet laugh escapes Maggie’s throat as her hands grip the back of Alex’s jacket, but Alex swallows it whole as she kisses her again—soft and gentle, yet there’s a need behind it that makes Maggie shiver. 

“Can I—Can I see you tomorrow?” Maggie asks. “We can, uh, grab lunch? Maybe?” 

Alex pulls back, drops her hands from Maggie’s cheeks to her neck where her thumbs rub soft patterns on her skin, “Yes. Please. There’s still stuff we need to talk about.” 

Maggie nods. “Yes. And I want to do this right. So now I’m going to walk you to your car and I’m going to kiss you goodnight. And then I will see you tomorrow. For lunch.” 

“How are you getting home?” 

“Don’t worry, I got someone to call.” Maggie says, “They’ve got Bella, anyway.” 

“Okay.” 

Maggie pushes Alex slowly backwards, dropping their hands and grabbing Alex’s before she starts walking towards where she thinks Alex was headed. 

“I can’t believe you flew all the way from Iceland for me.” 

Maggie chuckles, “You deserve everything, Alex,” 

Alex bumps her shoulder as they reach her car and they slow to a stop. “You too.” 

Maggie’s cheeks turn slightly red, her smile almost breaking her face. She pulls Alex down into a kiss, realizing that maybe this is not necessarily _taking it slow_ , but she’s missed her too much to care. They’ll take it slow tomorrow. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” she says as she looks at Alex. 

“Tomorrow. Yes.” Alex smiles. 

It’s bright and beautiful Maggie can’t help but smile back. “Goodnight.” 

Alex kisses her a last time, before unlocking her car and getting in. She waves at Maggie before pulling off and Maggie looks at her car until it’s around the corner. Then she grabs her phone and dials Kara’s number.


	3. hold me here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some Sanvers fluff, basically.

Maggie flops down onto the bed, face first. Her groan gets muffled by the blanket and Alex just stands there laughing. Maggie truly is the cutest person she’s ever seen. She carefully sits down on the bed next to Maggie and puts her hand on the other woman’s back, rubbing small circles as she starts talking. 

“You alright there? Need anything?” 

Maggie shakes her head against the bed and Alex thinks she’s saying something, but the only thing she hears is grumbles and groans. 

“I think you’re gonna have to say that again. You know. When you’re not making out with the bed.” 

Another groan. But then Maggie turns her head so she can look up at Alex, a playful glint in her eyes as she looks at her. Alex wonders what she’s up to. 

“I’d rather make out with _you_ ,” she says, grinning like a fool. 

Alex lets out a laugh, her hand coming to a stop on Maggie’s lower back. “I’m sure. Let me get some food in you first, alright? What have you eaten today?” 

Maggie shrugs lamely, “Little bit of everything here and there.” 

“That’s what I thought. What would you like?” Alex asks, getting up from the bed to grab the menu. 

It takes them about twenty minutes to decide what to order, but when Maggie finally admits that she just wants lay back and relax, maybe watch a movie, they decide on pizza. Because it’s easy and it won’t take that long to deliver. Alex feels Maggie pull her arm as soon as she puts their room phone back down. 

“Someone’s impatient,” Alex laughs as she gets back on the bed. 

“I just want you close. I’ve missed you.” 

Alex smiles at that, leans down to kiss Maggie softly. “And I’ve missed _you_. But perhaps we should get comfortable first and change into some jammies. Sounds better to cuddle in those than in jeans.”

Maggie pouts at that. Literally pouts. And Alex can’t help but melt. She chuckles and shakes her head softly, her thumb coming up to run over Maggie’s bottom lip. Then she kisses her again. 

“Come on, Mags, after that I’m all yours,” 

“Okay,” she relents, before sitting up with Alex and getting back off the bed. 

She starts to undress and Alex realizes she’s panicking. Not because she’s about to see Maggie naked, but because she’s suddenly realizing that they still need to have the g-word conversation, as they agreed on earlier today, and she’s absentmindedly been trying to stall time. Hence the desperately wanting to order food and the really needing to change into pyjamas first.

0“I’ll go change in the bathroom,” Alex blurts out, grabbing her shorts and shirt and rushing into the next room. 

Honestly, she doesn’t know why she’s freaking out like this. It’s not like they’re not girlfriends, or that she thinks Maggie won’t want to call them that. It’s just scary to actually have a conversation about it, simply because Alex fears she’ll spill how she truly feels about Maggie and it’s scary, because it’s so soon. She’s never fallen in love this quickly and she just doesn’t want to be the only one to be in this deep already. 

Alex takes her time changing into her pj’s, she even goes as far as brushing her teeth for good measure. Which is dumb, because she still has to have dinner and all that, but she’s just a little scared. When she puts her toothbrush back she realizes she’s being a little bitch, so she takes a deep breath and heads back into the room. 

Maggie is on the bed, mindlessly scrolling on her phone. Typing something ever so often. She’s probably tweeting some fans and Alex’s heart swells at the realization. Even after spending a whole day with them, she still feels the need to talk to the ones who weren’t here on Twitter. It’s adorable. 

“Finally,” Maggie breathes as she looks up from her phone and locks it, “it felt like you were taking forever,” 

Alex blushes, “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be. Just come here.” 

Doing as she’s told, Alex crawls onto the bed and falls into Maggie’s open arms, her head on Maggie’s chest and her arm around her waist, their legs tangled together. Maggie runs the tips of her fingers over Alex’s arm, all the way up and down, and Alex relaxes against her. 

“How was your day?” Maggie asks, kissing the top of Alex’s head. 

Alex nods, “It was good, really. I met some of our fans, they were really sweet.” 

“ _Our_ fans, huh?” 

“Yeah,” Alex grins, shifting so she can look at Maggie, “they asked me about you.” 

“They did?” 

“They did. One of them even told me how happy she was that we met each other. She said that I seem really happy.”

Maggie grins down at her. “Are you? Happy, I mean.” 

It’s inevitable now. So Alex kisses her. Careful and sweet, but she presses herself closer to Maggie and exhales heavily when they pull apart. 

“The happiest I’ve ever been, Mags,” is what she says afterwards. 

Maggie beams at her and she cups Alex’s cheek, runs her thumb over Alex’s lower lip. They’re just taking each other in, staring at each other as they lay together. Alex smiles, kisses Maggie’s thumb. 

“Can I ask you something?” Maggie asks. 

Alex nods. “Anything,” 

It takes Maggie a few moments to gather her thoughts, but Alex just waits. She keeps running her fingers over Maggie’s skin under her shirt, draws little hearts on her back. 

“Where do you see us going?” 

Alex is a little taken aback, but she doesn’t let it show. She knew this was coming at one point tonight. So she smiles, lets her hand settle on the small of Maggie’s back. Then she presses a soft kiss to her lips. 

“Somewhere good.” She says. “I really see this working out, Mags.”

“Yeah?”

Alex nods. “You?” 

Maggie blushes. “I am pretty sure that you are the love of my life.” 

Alex’s eyes widen. She was _not_ expecting that. At all. Maggie seems to notice, because she pulls back slightly, scared she upset Alex in a way. But Alex just pulls her back into her and presses herself against Maggie completely, pulling her into a kiss. It’s loaded and hot and filled with love and it’s making Alex’s heart soar. 

“I love you.” 

It’s whispered against Maggie’s lips. Alex feels free now that she’s said it. It feels good to tell her, it feels even better to see Maggie’s smile as it sinks in. 

“I love you, too.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

Alex kisses her again. 

“So. Tell me.” She says, then, grinning at Maggie, “how _does_ it feel to be my girlfriend?” 

Maggie laughs. Loud and beautiful and Alex melts. She pulls Maggie against her chest, the brunette leaning her head on Alex’s collarbone. 

“It’s amazing.” Maggie admits, pressing a kiss to Alex’s skin. 

“You’re amazing.” 

Maggie pushes herself up on her elbow, looking down at Alex. She grins, making Alex shake her head with a laugh. Alex pulls her down by her shirt, their noses brushing together. They stay like that for a second, before Maggie loses herself into Alex and presses their mouths together. 

“I love you, Alex,” she whispers against her lips. 

Alex smiles into the kiss, before she replies with her own soft, “I love you, too, Maggie.”

"I can't believe you're my girlfriend," Maggie says softly. There's a smile on her face and it's beautiful. 

"Always,"


End file.
